


Spark

by StaishBlackRose



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Domestic Violence, Injury, Jealousy, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, yandere makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaishBlackRose/pseuds/StaishBlackRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto comes home to find Haru cooking him dinner instead of his evening training. Why did he decide to miss it? And why didn’t he listen to his best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Yandere Makoto is a concept I like a little bit too much…

“Damn!” A raindrop fell onto the newly turned page, blurring the letters.  
Makoto quickly dubbed the moisture with the sleeve of his checkered shirt in the attempt to save his already shabby textbook he was reading on the way from the bus stop. Young man was so immersed into the numerous terms and definitions he didn’t even notice the sky turning dark shade of purple above his head. Drops almost completely coloured the asphalt black by the time Makoto hurried up the metal stairs into the dryness of his rented apartment.  
He withdrew the keys beforehand, anxious to hide from the nasty weather as soon as possible. But as the key slipped into its hole, something went wrong. Makoto was not the irresponsible one, he definitely locked the door before going out to the University in the morning and feeling the key not turning made his heart accelerate as if he just finished a marathon. Makoto carefully opened the door, praying not to make a sound, and walked inside the flat, holding his book as a weapon. His apartment was significantly smaller than his house back in Iwatobi. It was pretty much just one big room with two doors in the further wall, leading to the bathroom and the kitchen. Desk with menacingly towering stacks of books on one side of the room by the dark window, a spread-out sofa on the other side, with a bookshelf and a TV set standing right at the feet. No one there. Not a hint of anyone being there after him. If you ignore the smell. Makoto frowned and proceeded to the kitchen, still holding the book as if it was a baseball bat. With a kick he shut the door open and was almost completely blinded by the bright electric light.  
“Hi, Makoto.”  
“Jesus, Haru!”  
Tachibana jumped in his place and lowered the book, blinking rapidly.  
“Were you going to attack me with a book?..”  
“You left the door open.”  
“Oh, sorry, habbit.” He turned back to cooking something in a big pot.  
“Don’t you have an evening training today?” Makoto filled a glass of water and leaned onto the fridge.  
“You told me to skip, so I skipped.” Haru added salt to whatever was bubbling on the oven. “And as I had nothing to do, I decided to come over and help you with the dinner, since you hate cooking.”  
“Thank you.” Taller young man smiled in the direction of his best friend but his face fell as he remembered the argument they had yesterday.  
Makoto reached his hand out to Haru’s cardigan. Nanase raised his hand to stop him but the cold stare changed this decision. Tachibana pulled the fabric aside and revealed a reddish swollen flesh of the swimmer. He pressed fingers to it and Haru made a small noise as his body naturally backed away from the painful touch.  
“It’s getting worse.” Makoto pulled the collar of the cardigan back up and sat at the table, returning to his book. “You should visit a doctor.”  
Nanase remained silent. For a few moments it was only the bubbling from the pot and occasional flipping of the pages. Rattling of the dishes. And finally two steaming bowls appeared on the table. Haru sat on the opposite side, waiting for his friend to put away the book.  
“How are the Uni team trainings?” He asked when they both started eating.  
“Nice, everyone is getting along.” Makoto smiled. “This is delicious. Thank you.”  
“No big deal.” Haru shrugged his shoulders, regretting this motion the next second when pain penetrated every damaged cell.  
“Haru?” Brunet raised his head. “Why didn’t you go to the training today?”  
“I told you, you were right.” The atmosphere slowly clouding the room made him press into the chair. “I should wait till my shoulder heals.”  
“You sounded pretty confident while saying you were fine yesterday.” Makoto’s eyes turned dark emerald all of a sudden. “Doesn’t seem like you could change your decision so easily.”  
“I am fine. Haru stood up from the table. “Just thought one training won’t change anything…”  
Suddenly friend’s hand wrapped around his wrist pushing him to the wall, harshly twisting his arm.  
“Say it again.” Makoto’s face was centimeters away from his and his eyes looked nothing like usual.  
“Say what?” Haru froze, not even able to try and release his hand.  
“Tell me once again that you are fine.” Makoto twisted more, making Nanase gasp out and bring his other hand to his shoulder. “Tell me, you missed the training just because I told you to.”  
“Makoto…”  
“Want me to repeat?” The scariest thing was that his voice didn’t change one bit. It never differed from how they chatted by the pool or on the night runs along the beach. And that made Haru shake – he almost never knew from the tone of Makoto’s voice what was going to follow.  
“Please, Makoto, it hurts!” Surprisingly, he listened and let go.  
Haru fell onto the floor, clutching his shoulder, pulling his knees closer to his body in the subconscious attempt to take the safest position.  
“Now we have at least one truth. See, not that hard.” Makoto smiled and bent down, offering his friend a hand.  
Nanase looked up at him, not trusting his dark side at all. But still he couldn’t run away, couldn’t answer him, couldn’t even move really. Something inside him made him endure all of this with a sickening passiveness.  
Makoto squatted in front of him. There was something perversely right in all the insanely wrong he did to his best friend. The scared hurtful expression on always still face almost resembled enlightenment to him. He couldn’t wait to see this spark of pure anger and pain in those blue eyes, to withdraw every drop of emotion. And if he came back to him after all these times, it meant he needed it as well, right?  
“So, what else do you wanna tell me, Haru?” Makoto tilted his head, examining his face half-hidden with disheveled hair.  
“I talked to Rin.”  
Expression on Makoto’s face changed in less than a second.  
“He reminded me of what happened to Sousuke and I canceled the training.”  
Haru looked up at his friend.  
“I know I should have listened to you and not try to…”  
Fist harshly collided with brunet’s jaw, sending him flying across the kitchen. He fell onto his shoulder and let out a muffled howl. He couldn’t lie there for long though, he turned onto his back and covered his face, waiting for the following hits. Next few minutes Haru spent in hell with huge balls of pain bursting inside of every organ he possessed.  
Makoto stopped when the puddle of blood near Haru’s head became almost the size of his head. Tachibana bent down and lifted his friend by the collar, pinning him to the wall to keep him upright. It was hard for him to concentrate but Makoto waited.  
“I am… sorry.” Haru’s head was limply hanging down.  
Another hit.  
“I shouldn’t have…”  
One more.  
“I…”  
Blood was now marking out squares on Makoto’s shirt.  
“Please…”  
Haru finally raised his head, trying his hardest to overcome the burning fire in every limb and looked at Makoto who was looking straight back at him. Both of fists were now holding Haru’s collar. They were covered in blood, both his and not. Opened skin was hanging from his knuckles like defeated banners. And he was crying, mixing tears with blood on his face and clothes.  
Makoto was staring back at his best friend, trying to blink out the blurriness that suddenly curtained his eyes, making them burn. His heart was almost successfully breaking his ribcage. Veins were on fire, breathing took every ounce of power still left of him, muscles ached from tension. And then before him there was the main reason for all of the above. Lip split and constantly bleeding, as well as the nose. One side, that took all of the hits, swollen and slowly turning the colour of the sky as Makoto last saw it.  
And then suddenly it happened. Haru’s eyes shot wide open and this long-awaited spark lit up in them. His healthy arm slowly reached up. Makoto was watching him in slow motion trying to understand what triggered it. What was his emotion? What he felt? It wasn’t pain or anger. What was it?  
“M-makoto… Don’t cr…”  
His hands slipped up to Haru’s neck, grasping it, squeezing out all that was left of this bright light inside of him till his eyes started to roll back in his skull. That’s when Tachibana pushed him away, making Haru come back to his senses for just a split second before his head crushed into the wall behind him and he fell back into the safe dark abyss, almost as calm as the depth of the ocean.  
***  
“W-water…”  
The cold glass pressed to lips, ice-cold liquid filled mouth. Slightly bitter taste. Painkiller?  
“Don’t move.”  
It took a few blinks to realize he was in the bathroom, sitting against the bathtub. Makoto sat with his legs crossed in front of him with all sorts of first aid spread on the floor.  
“Hi.” Haru chuckled, feeling every bruise on his ribs.  
“I was scared this time.” Makoto was carefully dubbing a cotton ball with a peroxide, not looking up even when Haru “woke up”. That made him shudder. He thought it was over by now. “You were out longer.”  
“I am fine.” Nanase stupidly lied.  
“Still lying to me?” Tall young man was intently looking at the bents. His right knuckle was covered with an ice bag but it was obviously awfully swollen.  
“Just trying to make you feel better.” Haru tried to move, which made him realize all the damage.  
His shoulder, which used to just violently hurt, now was also obviously misplaced. It was practically impossible to move it. The back of his head was on fire and, when he looked back, he saw blood on the white tiles. He reached for his hair with relatively healthy hand. They were dump and sticky and that worried him a bit. Haru could definitely survive with a few bruises and a broken shoulder but open scalp was not the best addition.  
“Haru?”  
He looked back at his friend, fiddling with an empty pack of painkillers.  
“Why do you come back to me?”  
“You are my best friend…”  
“Best friends don’t… You know, there is something wrong with me… And I…” Makoto hid his face in his palms and a bag of ice fell down with a loud noise, revealing almost black knuckles. “I don’t know why I am doing this to you of all people.”  
“It was my fault this time.” Haru’s voice became hoarse. “I should have listened to you and not turn to anybody else. I am sorry, Makoto.”  
“Shut up! Shut up!” In one moment he was already on his knees in front of Haru, clutching his cardigan again. “What the hell are you talking about?! I could have killed you a few minutes ago!”  
“I came here by choice.” Nanase calmly answered, this time trying to get Makoto’s hands of him with the healthy arm.  
“I am sorry, I am so sorry for being like that with you. I just… I just don’t know how else to…”  
“Makoto, stop.”  
He went quiet and remained like that till his shoulders stopped shaking. And then, after a small pause, they started shaking again.  
“Makoto? Makoto, are you… laughing?”  
“I just… I only now realized…. Do you know why I did this, Haru?”  
“Cause you were jealous? And hurt that I lied to you?”  
“Yes, but also… I just wanted to do something to make you go see the doctor.”  
“Well, right now I would not mind a couple of doctors, please.” Haru chuckled, feeling how with every word the world around him started spinning faster and faster.  
“We will take my neighbour’s car. We will say we were attacked in a park.”  
“Yes. And then I will definitely get my shoulder checked and miss few more trainings. Deal, coach Tachibana?”  
“Wise decision, Nanase.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend cosplayed this fic, in case you are into that kind of thing  
> http://staishblackrose.tumblr.com/post/125533488843/spark


End file.
